Inuyasha and Sesshomaru
by Sessjan
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha switched places? here's the answer to that question..... the 8th and 9th chapters are up!
1. The battle

**Author's note: This is the Inuyasha version of "Freaky Friday."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

Once there were two brothers, there names were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru the oldest had golden eyes, with two purple stripes on his cheeks to his side burns on each side of his face, and there were two on his wrist. He had a smooth tone and long white perfect hair, he wore a white kimono and black armor over it with two swords at his sides, and white fur over the right side of his kimono.

The other brother Inuyasha was younger, his eyes were and amber color and not as narrow as his older brother. Inuyasha had two pointy dog ears at the top of his head and his hair was as white as his brothers but only came to his back, his brothers came to his knees. Inuyasha wore an all red kimono and he holds his sword at his right side.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were very distant brothers, they weren't to fond of each other matter of fact they despised each other. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in another one of their epic battles, they were in the forest during the night time with the moon light shining above them. Sesshomaru broke the silence and said "Inuyasha, you are such a pathetic half demon!"

"Inuyasha replied "If I am such a pathetic half demon, then considering the amount of times I've beaten you over and over again that makes you nothing but a pathetic dog!"

Inuyasha draws his sword which instantly becomes a bigger blade, Sesshomaru begins to charge at inuyasha with his own sword and says " I despise the fact that my father's blood courses through your veins!" Instantly their blades clash causing a huge explosion, both brothers are sent flying backwards in the air.

Sesshomaru soon catches his self and lands on his feet, while Inuyasha falls recklessly to the ground. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and begins to walk away and says "we'll finish this some other time ,little brother" and disappears.

Little did they know a priestess known as Janiece has placed a spell on them. Janiece is the priestess of reason, what ever she does has a meaning behind it which is what the stubborn brothers will soon learn.

Inuyasha begins to lift him self up but then his vision gets blury and he faints. Sesshomaru begins to walk after his battle with his brother that he has emerged victorious from, but then he feels and uncanny feeling.

Then Sesshomaru falls to his knees, he was in utter shock he did not know what had the power to weaken him so much. Then he looks up at the sky and he passes out.


	2. Inuyasha's transformation

Author's note: This is just a chapter about Inuyasha, shreks in it a litte.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

Inuyasha awoke that morning feeling "different". Inuyasha slowly picked himself up off the ground when he noticed his hands. His hands hand two purple stripes on them, that is when he ran to the nearest lake and he noticed he ran a lot faster than before. When he got to the lake his eyes widen.

That's when he noticed he was Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha was in total shock, he couldn't belief that something like this would ever happen. Then Inuyasha thought of Tetsaiga and he reached for his waist and he realized his sword wasn't there instead was the Tensaiga. Inuyasha had to find Sesshomaru, well his own body to change what ever happened to them.

Inuyasha began to walk to where ever is original body was. It wasn't all that easy he kept tripping over Sesshomaru's feet constantly and when Rin and Jaken caught up to him it was a whole different story.

Inuyasha thought Kagome was annoying, he had no clue to how irritating Rin was. She asked twenty billion questions at once, she was always hungry and she never shuts up.

When Inuyasha had a moment to himself he thought to himself how does Sesshomaru put up with her and Jaken, and why does he put up with them I would 've left both of them by now. Then Inuyasha heard Rin scream and he rushed to her rescue to find a large orge demon (like shrek) about to attack her.

The demon said "leave my swamp, this is my territory1" Then Inuyasha took out the Tokijin and killed the demon with one stroke. Inuyasha said "Rin, you okay" Rin smiles and said "yes, lord Sesshomaru!"

That's when Inuyasha realized why Sesshomaru kept her around, he thought _maybe because she is so vibrant and care free is why he keeps_ _her around, a demon just tried to kill her and she can just put on a smile out of nowhere._

Inuyasha continued his journey with Rin and Jaken to find his body, the sun was coming up and that meant Rin is about to get into one of her chatty moods.

Inuyasha decided to walk a little faster so that Rin would talk to Jaken instead of him. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder _what will_ _Sesshomaru do in his body.._


	3. Sesshomaru as Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru awoke the next day with the sun shining right in his face. Sesshomaru knew right away something was wrong, he looked at his hands and the purple stripes were gone. He lifted himself up from the ground and he noticed he had on the cloth of the fire rat, he looked at his waist to see the tetsiaga!

Sesshomaru thought to himself _there's no way I could be... Inuyasha! _

Then Sesshomaru here's a voice from behind him say "Inuyasha, are you alright?" It was Kagome. Sesshomaru turned around and walked right past her and said "let's go" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and thought_ something is not right, I don't know what it is but Inuyasha's different_..._ somehow._

Once Kagome, Miroku, shippou, and Sango were already they began to travel through an open field on a narrow path. It was quiet for a while before shippou said "aw man, Kagome, Inuyasha ate your last bag of ninja snacks!" Everyone expected Sesshomaru to beat shippou into a pulp but instead he kept walking, not saying a word.

_**Sesshomaru was fed up with shippou, it was the hundreth time shippou had accused him of something that day! Sesshomaru's eyebrow was twitching, trying to control his anger**_

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and shippou all stopped at the same time, and began to talk behind sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru gave them a cold glare and they all appeared to have stepped back about twenty feet. Sesshomaru kept walking and thought to himself _I can't stand this...being a half breed_.

Kagome said "inuyasha SIT!" the beads around his neck glowed at first then instantly Sesshomaru fell to the ground he thought to himself _what... What just happened to me._ Sesshomaru began to lift himself up and whipping the dirt off of his face.

Sesshomaru said "that's it'' he leaped in the air and stretched out his claws pointing at Kagome. "SIT, SIT, SIT and SIT!'' Sesshomaru's face was practically planted into the ground. Kagome was infuriated that he would raise his claw at her.

Sesshomaru stood up and started growling at Kagome then he felt slight pinch on his chest, it was a flea, he then smacked it and it fell onto his hand. the flea said "Master Inuyasha it's me, myoga!"

_Inuyasha...knows a flea, how ridiculous_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. "mi lord I have come to warn you that your older brother, Sesshomaru is headed this way." After myoga told him that he started to put his things on his back and leave. "Sorry, Lord Inuyasha but you know the old saying when the going gets tough-" Kagome interrupts "the tough get going!... right"

Myoga says "no, you pack your bags and head in the other direction!" Myoga hopped out of Sesshomaru's hand and he latched on to a bird, as the bird flew away.

Sesshomaru decided to go in the direction of where he smelt Inuyasha and he started to quicken his pace, he couldn't run as fast as he wanted since he is a half demon . Sesshomaru thought to himself _curse this body...Inuyasha I will have your head if anything is has happened to Rin. _


	4. Naraku's plan

**Author's note: If you are lost in the plot of the story please tell!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

"Inuyasha SIT!" said Kagome, sango replied "Inuyasha what has gotten into you lately."

'That's not Inuyasha ... it's Sesshomaru" said a deep voice coming from the dark forest. Everyone looks up only to see Naraku standing before them.

Naraku is an evil half demon. He has black hair to his knees and he wears a dark purple kimono with little designs on it.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, how does it feel to be a half demon." Sesshomaru begins to growl at Naraku then he charges at him, Naraku easily dodges and escapes in his tornado of miasma.

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and he says "listen, I'm not Inuyasha I shouldn't have to explain myself." Shippou says " well...you kinda are Inuyasha" Sesshomaru gives shippou a cold glare and shippou jumps behind Kagome.

Mean while with Inuyasha...

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" said Rin. Inuyasha kept walking a few feet infront of Jaken, Rin and Ah un. Then all of a sudden miasma fills the air, Inuyasha grabs Rin and Jaken just in time to dodge the attack.

"Your welcome...Inuyasha" said Naraku. Inuyasha looked up a Naraku who was short distance away from him.

"Naraku, you must've gotten to full of your self, this is lord Sesshomaru not Inuyasha!'' said Jaken. Naraku laughed to himself and then said "Jaken, I thought you could've been able to tell that your lord was acting strange by now." Both Jaken and Rin were confused.

Naraku said "Inuyasha meet my latest incarnation...Janiece." Then a young girl appeared beside Naraku. She looked about 14 years of age, he hair was dark brown and it came to her back and she wore a white and orange stripped kimono that came to her feet.

Inuyasha charged at Janiece and Naraku but Janiece used her psychic abilites and she put up a barrier to help herself and Naraku escape. While Naraku was floating away he said this "Inuyasha in one week the curse will be permenant."

Inuyasha said "Naraku get back here and fight me like a man!'' Naraku replied " The only way to break the curse is to bring me the sacred jewel shards, only then I will reverse it."

Inuyasha just stood there as Naraku floated away.

"So you are really... Sesshomaru!'' said Kagome. "wwooowww" said Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kagome all at the same time.

"How did this-" said sango before Sesshomaru interrupted and said " I don't know" in a calm voice. Miroku said "but aren't you a full demon, well **was** a full demon-" Sesshomaru then rudely cut him off and said "where are you going with this?'' in a slightly irritated voice.

While Sesshomaru tried to stop him self from seriously hurting  
Miroku, Sango, shippou and Kagome Naraku was busy trying to eliminate them all.

Naraku finally reached his castle which was pretty dark and creepy. The walls were like sky towers and the building its self was huge. Janiece said " phase 1 is complete, now what?''

"Once Inuyasha brings me the jewel I will destroy him and his older brother Sesshomaru, all we do now is wait."


	5. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

Author's note: I've decided to do a flashback to clear everything up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

**_Sesshomaru's father and mother are a room in their castle where sesshomaru has been born._**

The sound of a newborn baby crying fills the room as the father of the baby picks the infant up and holds him in his arms.

He looks at the baby and says "Sesshomaru...that is your name"

The mother says "Inu no.. Taisha" the father looks up and notices the mother is in a great deal of pain. She slowly stretches her hands out as if she wanted to hold her child.

The father gently placed the infant in the mother's arms. "Sessho..maru" she kisses her childs blue cresent moon on the infants forehead.

The mother hands the father the child.

She lost a lot of strength and she is barely clinging on to life. "please rest" said the father "I fear if I rest I may not wake up" said the mother.

The father's eyes widen and he tilts his head down as tears are streaming down his face, then he looks up at the mother.

The mother looks at her him and says '' I-I love you" she looses all of her will power and she closes her eyes, knowing that she would be crossing over to the other side.

The father carries his child out of the door as he summons a few servants to properly bury the mother of his child, his wife.

A few years later

_**Sesshomaru's father fell in love with a human and had Inuyasha.**_

"Izayoi, take Inuyasha and go!" Inuyasha's father said to Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha's mother said ''but-'' Inuyasha's father looked at her and she nodded her head and ran as fast as she could into the forest.

Once she was a very long distance away she looked back hoping that he would be behind her but she saw bright light that quickly passed. Tears began to burst out of her eyes, she kept thinking _he's gone... what am I going to do now._

The First Time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru met

Before Inuyasha's father had passed his father introduced him to his brother. "Inuyasha I would like for you to meet Sesshomaru your older brother" said Inuyasha's father. Sesshomaru walks in and looks at Inuyasha but only for a brief moment.

"who is this ?" sesshomaru asks in a not really interested tone. "This is your little brother" their father said, then he left the room. As soon as the father left, Sesshomaru knew that they would n't get along.

"Hi, my name is-" said Inuyasha but Sesshomaru rudely interrupted and said "save it, I already know who you are but really I could careless."

" what are you?" asked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha said "me?'' "no not you the wall over there, ofcourse I am talking to you." "Oh, I don't know" replied Inuyasha.

"Your not a full demon, I smell human in you I'll call you...half breed" said Sesshomaru. "Half breed, what did you say!" in an angered tone but before he could get an answer Sesshomaru had already left "uh? where'd that stupid dog go."

INUYASHA

One day Inuyasha met a girl named Kagome. Kagome was a 15 year old average school girl until she fell down a well and ended up in fuedal Japan.

They were trying to keep the sacred Jewel out of the hands of evil, if it did no telling what would happen. Kagome tried to get it back for a flying demon, so she shot an arrow at the bird and the arrow broke the jewel inside the demon spreading the jewel into pieces across the land.

While Inuyash and Kagome were traveling together they came across Sesshomaru and while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting over the sword that their father had left them in an epic battle, Inuyasha had severed Sesshomaru's left arm. (episode 6)

On their travels they met shippou an fox demon, Miroku who is a monk with a black hole in his right hand that will suck up anything in its way and Sango a demon slayer.

Now Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and shippou all travel together in hopes of finding the sacred jewel shard pieces...


	6. So what is the plan?

Author's note: Sorry I took so long my computer has been down for several days... enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

There they were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from one another. As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at each other, naraku appeared as Janiece looked for Rin and Jaken.

As Naraku flew down from the dark could they were on Naraku thought to himself _So they finally found each other... good._

Sesshomaru said "Naraku, I thought you had somethibg to do with this." Naraku said " took you that long enogh to find out, looks like your senses have been dulled by the transformation." Sesshomaru began to growl at Naraku.

Rin popped out of the bushes expecting to find Sesshomaru, but she was greeted by Janiece. Janiece thought so that must be Rin the human girl that travels with Sesshomaru. She said "don't be afraid I won't hurt you." Janiece grabbed Rin and flew off with her on a giant white feather, as Jaken stood there motionless.

Kagome shot her arrow at Naraku which turned purple in mid-air. It missed him. Naraku said " Kagome since you already know that Sesshomaru is Inuyasha, do you know how to reverse the spell."

Kagome prepared another arrow and yelled "What's your point!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou finally caught and found Kagome ponting an arrow at Naraku. Naraku said "In about 6 days the curse will be permanent unless you bring me the 5 remaining jewel shards."

When Janiece finally arrived with Rin in her arms, just about everyone stood in shock. Sesshomaru was especially mad and said " Naraku, you better not lay your filthy hands on Rin". Naraku laughed to himself then said aloud "If I were you I'd be more concerned about you self, If your body adjusts to Inuyasha's you won't be able to return to your own."

Inuyasha said " Naraku you are such a coward, you manipulate everyone around you only for you own entertainment."

Naraku said "enough of the compliments, oh and Sesshomaru if you don't have the jewel shards in 6 days Rin will die."

Naraku disappears into thin air.

Later that night Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Sango, Kagome, Miroku and shippou all sat around the campfire it was dead quite until Miroku said "we don't have a choice". Inuyasha snapped at Miroku and said "what are you nuts, we can't go down with out a fight."

Sango said "he's right Inuyasha, we have to give Naraku the Sacred jewel shards." Inuyasha kept on insisting until Kagome said angrily " Inuyasha SIT!" Inuyasha braced himself but he forgot he was Sesshomaru, and so did Kagome. Sesshomaru landed face first into the ground.

Kagome said "oops, sorry" then she hid behing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru got up then said like he was about to explode "Ka..go..me" He took out the tetsiaga, then Inuyasha took out the Tokijin.

Miroku said "hold on, you two can fight later right now we need to set aside our differences and find away to defeat Naraku."

Jaken said "Lord Sesshomaru, can defeat Naraku all by himself isn't that right mi lord." Everyone simply ignored Jaken except for shippo who said "Jaken, I think we are all tired of you kissing up to Sesshomaru."

Jaken had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't start something between him and shippou and thought to himself _you little fox, don't start something you can't finish..._

Kagome said "so the plan is we give Naraku the sacred jewels, he changes you two back, then after he does we destroy him...right"

Miroku said "for now that is the plan, but we all know Naraku is not a man of his word."

Author's note : If any one has any suggestions please tell, I want to know any way I could make this a better story.


	7. Koga's jewel Shard's

**Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru switched places? here's the answer to the question.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, shippou, and Jaken began their travels at dawn.

As they were walking, a tornado of dust started to come their way. Inuyasha said "I'd know that smell any where, it's Koga"

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, but Koga jumped on his head making him fall to the ground.

The tornado disappeared and Koga was holding Kagome's hands.Inuyasha began to pull himself up wiping the dirt off his face, then Koga's henchmen arrived.

That's when Koga decided to make his exit "see ya later mutt". Then a tornado formed around him as he ran off.

**Later that night...**

As everyone was sitting around the campfire. Inuyasha said "I'm going for a walk, nobody follow me" Sesshomaru thought _we are even starting to act like one another...no_

Inuyasha used his keen senses to locate Koga. Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree, village to village, and mountains to mountains, searching high and low for Koga.

Luckily he found him, Inuyasha was on top of a hill and koga was on a flat land. Inuyasha said "Koga!" Koga turned around only to see who he thought was Sesshomaru. "huh? it's the mutts older brother, what does he want."

Inuyasha wasted no time he leaped for Koga, but Koga dodged him easily. Inuyasha pulled out the Tokijin and started chasing Koga like Koga just kissed Kagome.

Koga jumped in the air then kicked Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha only took a few steps back. Koga said "what's your deal!"

Inuyasha wasn't really listening the only thing on his mind was getting the jewel shards. Inuyasha sent a huge blast in Koga's direction. Koga jumped in the air but inuyasha also jumped in the air, and was right in his face and knocked him to the ground.

As Koga was laying on the ground and Inuyasha stood before him Koga got on his feet and started charging at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in a barrage of punches and kickes, like they were bullets.

Koga knocked Inuyasha into the trees but he didn't stay down for long. He jumped out of the trees and threw the Tokijin in the ground creating shockwaves. Koga was sent flying.

Koga quickly regained his balance, and charged back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Koga collided and a huge white blast was created.

Inuyasha and Koga were both starting to get tired but neither would let it show. Inuyasha started throwing blasts everywhere like he was slicing the air.

Koga used his speed to dodge them left and right, but then one caught him off guard and then he was overpowered.

Thanks to the power of the shards, Koga was still able to even stand. Koga said breathing heavily "nice try" Inuyasha said "silence".

Koga was angered and the jewel fragment began to glow so bright that any one could see them. Inuyasha's eyes widened he thought _perfect now I'll take them out for sure..._

Koga felt the power of the shards, it was as if they regained his strength. Koga's whole body started to glow the color of the jewel shards.

Inuyasha said "nice trick" Koga came at Inuyasha but even with his regained strenth he still was no match for Inuyasha. Since that new found strength only lasted for a few seconds.

As Koga charged at Inuyasha, Inuyasha grabbed Koga's neck then threw him in the air and used the dragon strike.

Once Koga hit the ground he was unconscious. Inuyasha had to now find the shards in his legs. Inuyasha pulled out the tensaiga and sliced the left leg first and the shard popped out. He sliced the right leg and Inuyasha had to pull that one out.

Right before Inuyasha was about to get up and walk away he heard "Koga!" then Kagome comes running out of the bushes.

Kagome said "Inuyasha" Inuyasha said "Koga is a demon he will heal, but in about 5 days I'll be like this forever" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he started to walk away.

Kagome thought to herself _is it me or is Inuyasha starting to change..._ Kagome looked at Koga but his tribe members were already carrying him away.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the group, Miroku said "where have you two been?" Inuyasha looks at Miroku and says "Miroku, mind your own business" Sesshomaru says "he went to go take that wolf's jewel shards, and I think he succeeded." Then it got really quiet for a long while.

Sango said "so now we have two shards, but Naraku said there 5 were remaining." Jaken said "didn't Naraku put a shard in some human boy what was his name...Kohaku yeah that was it!"

Miroku said "if we take Kohaku's shard then he will die, but if we don't give Naraku all of the shards then Rin will die."

Sesshomaru and Sango looked at one another, because they both knew by the end of the 5 days someone they cared fore is going to die.

Shippou said "hey Sesshomaru if we give Naraku, Kohaku's shard couldn't you revive him with the tensaiga. Sesshomaru said "I'm not completely sure, the tensaiga might but there's a chance it won't."

Kagome said "well then that would be 3 so where do the other two come in" Inuyasha said "kikyo has one, she uses it to control her soul collectors"

Kagome said " so if we take kikyo's fragment of the jewel will she die?'' Inuyasha said "I don't know" There was a long erie silence before Jaken says

"I know where another jewel shard could be, I'm pretty sure that Hosenki has one in the netherworld."

Miroku said "Okay then tomorrow we really need to get some more of the shards, once we gather all 5 of them-"

Sango interupted "Miroku, its not that simple" Sesshomaru said "Naraku is playing a game with us, he wants either Rin or Kohaku to die"

Inuyasha added "He also wants us to get rid of kikyo, and Koga" Kagome said " so what are we going to do?''

Shippou said "don't worry Kagome we'll figure something out"

**With Naraku...**

In Naraku's castle there was Rin in a small room and in the next room was Janiece and Naraku.

Rin sat up against the wall with he knees close to her chest. Rin said "Lord Sesshomaru". "Rin" Rin looks around the room and she notices Kohaku on one knee in front of her. Rin says

"Kohaku what are you doing here" Kohaku responds "shhhh, I'll tell you later right now we need to get out of here." Kohaku grabs Rin's hand and they begin to make their way to the entrance of the castle.

Janiece heard a few noises and she decided to check it out, that's when she saw Rin and Kohaku.

Some how they manage to get out of the castle, but they didn't know that Janiece was watching them.

Kohaku and Rin were traveling on Ah un when they spotted Janiece flying behind them. Janiece said " where do you think your going?" Janiece took out her fan and with one sweep a gust of wind blew them away.

Ah un turned around and used his demon powers to shoot a blast at Janiece. Janiece dodged it by flying upwards, Kohaku said "I didn't even know you could speak, I can't believe you think that Naraku even cares about you. He is using you!"

Janiece said "silence" Rin said "leave us alone, you meany'' Janiece laughed a little to herself "you two aren't worth my time" Janiece flew off in the opposite direction.

Kohaku said "Rin are you okay" Rin said "yeah, let's go find Lord Sesshomaru" Kohaku said "Rin if he finds me he'll most likely want to kill me." Rin looks at Kohaku with eyes full of sorrow.

**Author's note: **Don't worry all of you sesshy and Inuyasha fans I'll switch their bodies back real soon. 'Thank's for the reviews everyone. one thing I know this story will most likely not have a happy ending. ( Sorry)


	8. Sesshomaru and Kikyo

**Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru switched places? here's the answer to the question.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

Kikyo stood in the forest while the breeze of the wind flew past her. Kikyo heard a noise in the trees, she took a step closer to see who was there.

Kikyo said "Inuyasha!" so she thought. Just as Kikyo was about to run to him she noticed something different about 'Inuyasha'. _There's something wrong he seems different..._ Kikyo thought to herself.

"You, priestess are you the one with the jewel shard" said Sesshomaru. Kikyo said "what'' Sesshomaru took a step closer to Kikyo. Kikyo then new something was wrong, Inuyasha never called her a priestess puposely. Kikyo said "I see your back to your old ways again" Sesshomaru looked at kikyo in a pecuilar manner.

Kikyo continued "I can't believe that for a second there I had actually thought you changed". All Sesshomaru kept thinking was _what is this dead priestess babling on about_...

As the sun shined above there heads, and the cool breeze flew passed them. Kikyo felt betrayed and threatened by Inuyasha's whole demeaner. His very presence was so strong Kikyo refused to believe that it was Inuyasha standing before her. Sesshomaru felt that this had nothing to do with him, and her talking was unnecessary.

Sesshomaru said "whatever happened in the past is over" Sesshomaru starts to walk closer to kikyo. With each step her heart pounded stronger. With Sesshomaru just inches away from her face he said "hand over the jewel shard you have in your possession."

Kikyo's eye's widened, but then kikyo put her hands infront of her creating an orb of light purple energy. Sesshomaru jumped back to avoid the attack. As kikyo's face glistened from the light energy, she turned her focus towards Sesshomaru while the light died down. "Tell me Inuyasha do you still desire to become a full demon." Sesshomaru thought _I already am a...half demon._

Flashback

In an open area there lies Kikyo and Inuyasha, they sat right infront of each other gazing into one anothers eyes. They were surrounded by roses and daisies. There was a small pond full of pure water nearby. There was a long silence before either one of them spoke. Kikyo said "Inuyasha what do you plan on doing with the sacred jewel shard?" Inuyasha said "I want to become a full fledged demon" Kikyo sighed, Inuyasha said "What's wrong?".

Kikyo said "why not become a full human, then the jewel will be purified and it will be diminished no longer used for the evil deeds of men". Inuyasha said "then what will happen to you?" Kikyo said "well since I am the jewel's protector, if it is gone then I could live a normal life."

Inuyasha said "then we could be together" Kikyo at first didn't think that Inuyasha would be willing to transform into a full human for her, but the look on his face convinced her. His eyes were full of sorrow and the expression on his face with out a doubt displayed his affection, and love for Kikyo.

Kikyo said "Yes but only if you promise that when I give you the sacred jewel, you transform yourself into a human." Inuyasha said "I promise" and sadly a tragic love story was born. Both were unaware that they were going to face an event that will turn their love for one another in to pure hatred and the feeling of betrayal.

The Next Day

Kikyo stood in an open meadow with the wind blowing, wrapping her hair on the other side of her body. In her hands she held the sacred jewel shard in its purest form. But suddenly kikyo felt an uneasy presence, but it was too late. Before she could even turn around something had struck her right arm. Blood poured from her shoulder. Kikyo who laid practically motionless on the ground reaching for the sacred jewel and awaited the foul being that attacked her.

Then Inuyasha's foot stepped on kikyo's hand. "thanks for the jewel, oh and by the way I had no intention what so ever on becoming a human". Kikyo could not believe her ears, the one she cared so much about and the one who stole her heart betrayed her. Kikyo yelled "TRAITOR!!"

Mean While with Inuyasha...

As Inuyasha ran through the crowded forest his travels were interupted for some one had almost struck him with an arrow. Inuyasha looked around to see who tried to hit him with the object. To Inuyasha's surprise it was Kikyo. As she began to draw another arrow she said "halt you half demon you shall go no further". Inuyasha thought _half demon..._

Kikyo shot the arrow towards Inuyasha, he quickly dodged it by leaning back slightly. Inuyasha started speeding off towards the village holding the sacred jewel. As soon as Inuyasha reached the village, the guards threw spears and shot arrows at Inuyasha. Few arrows actually pierce his cloth of the fire rat but it had no effect on him. Once Inuyasha reached the building he lunged over the guards and bursted through the roof of the building.

Once he was inside he quickly grabbed the sacred jewel. Suddenly the guards opened the doors and charged at Inuyasha, but with Inuyasha's speed he leaped out of the building. As soon as he left the building exploded into a burst of flames. With the jewel in his hand Inuyasha ran to the tree of ages. As Inuyasha was running and arrow pierced through his heart, the spell on the arrow will keep him there for all eternity.

Then Kikyo came in the distance, she dropped the bow. Breathing heavily kikyo who was just barely clinging on to life inched her way over the the tree where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha said "Kikyo...I thought" Inuyasha fell unconscious. Before kikyo died she told the villagers to burn her body and the jewel along with it so it would remain pure.

End of flashback

kikyo said "and after all of that you are still at it again". Sesshomaru stood up after all that she told him he said "listen I could careless about you." Kikyo narrowed her eyes, she was enraged about how little Inuyasha has changed. Sesshomaru continued "just give me the sacred jewel shard and I'll be on my way".

Sesshomaru had gotten sick of Kikyo's arogance, his patience was wearing thin. Kikyo said "no, the jewel shard belong's to me". Sesshomaru grabbed kikyo's neck in the blink of an eye, but what angered him the most was her face. She seemed almost completely bleak, emotionless. Then Inuyasha came out of the bushes. He was paralyzed by the image he saw, he could have never even imagined him self strangling Kikyo. There it was right in front of him as clear as day.

Inuyasha said "Sesshomaru let her go!" Sesshomaru replied "why? believe it or not I'm doing you a favor." From that point on he only tightened his firm grip against her fragile neck. Then Kikyo's facial expression changed from blank to an emotion of pain and agony. Which Inuyasha couldn't bare to stand.

Suddenly Inuyasha unsheathed the tokijin and sent a huge light blue enrgy blast toward Sesshomaru. Unfortunately it only hit kikyo directly,Sesshomaru dodged the attack before it could reach him. As the dust cleared Inuyasha only saw kikyo's broken bow and a small soul collector holding a jewel shard. Then the soul collector disappated and the jewel fragment fell to the ground.

Out of nowhere there comes Janiece, she takes a small puppet from the spot where kikyo's bow had been left. Sesshomaru says "where is Rin!" Janiece smirks at him as she flies off on her giant feather. Janiece says "that little runt escaped, along with that wannabe demon slayer." Janiece flew off in the western direction in order to find Rin and Kohaku.

With Kagome and the others...

The group were just awakening from a well needed rest, in the middle of the day. "We'd better get moving" said Miroku, "I agree we have only four days to find three jewel shards" said Sango. Kagome said "wait, where is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked around for a few seconds trying to locate where the sacred jewel was that she felt, then grabbed her bow and arrows.

She started running in the direction she sensed the nearest jewel shard. Sango said kagome "where are you going?" Kagome said "just follow me". Sango said "Kirara" suddenly the small inocent little cat demon was engulfed in flames. As soon as the fire cleared there stood a larger, stronger and more fierce cat sort of like a saber tooth tiger.

Sango jumped on Kirara's back and once she caught up with kagome she pulled her onto Kirara's back as well. Miroku followed steadily behind. As they continued their journey to find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Sango couldn't help but worry about her brother Kohaku...


	9. The last jewel shard is

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

With Rin and Kohaku...

While Rin and Kohaku traveled around on Ah Un's back, demons started to come after them. Infront of all the demons stood Janiece. "You didn't think you actually got away did you?" she said. "If you did think again!" she pointed her fan forward giving the demons the signal to attack. As the demons charged towards Rin and Kohaku they didn't know what to do. The demons where too fast to outrun, and ah un couldn't fight them all.

All of a sudden Janiece's senses told her to move. she jumped in the air floating on her giant feather. Luckily she did because Sesshomaru used the windscar to slay the demons going after Rin and Kohaku. Then the air was filled with thick smoke, but once the air cleared rin thought she would see Sesshomaru she did sorta.

Kohaku said "Inuyasha" Sesshomaru replied "Rin". " You again" With that Janiece swung her fan and a huge gust of wind was created. He planted the tetsiaga into the ground sending the windscar underground. once it hit the surface Janiece was almost engulfed by the blast but she used the demons to make her escape.

"She got away" said Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" asked Rin with her big puppy brown eyes gazing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got down on one knee and asked "Rin are you okay". Rin replied "Yes", He stood up and said "lets go".

With Inuyasha...

"That Sesshomaru, who the heck does he think he is" said Inuyasha, all of a sudden he heard Kagome's voice say "Inuyasha!". With her was Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou. "Inuyasha where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha rerplies "how am I suppose to know".

Kagome said "the last jewel shard has to be- ." Sango interupted "Kagome what about your era, are there any shard in your time frame?". Miroku continued "Sango may be on to something, Kagome do you think you could check for us. kagome said "I'm not sure but that's a good idea.''

Kagome gathered all of her things into her yellow book bag. As she waved good bye to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Kagome said "Don't worry I'll be back really soon", Shippo cried "could you bring back some of your ninja snacks!" unsure if Kagome actually heard him or not.

"Hey you guys I wonder where Inuyasha is...or Sesshomaru? oh man this is so confusing!" said Shippo.

"Relax I'm right here" said Sesshomaru coming out of the bushes. Rin and Kohaku come right behind Sesshomaru. "Kohaku!" said Sango as she ran towards him to give him a hug. Her tight grip made him complain a little "oww...miss your hurting me" Sango looked at him with tears coming to her eyes she felt so many emotions at once just looking a him.

With Naraku...

"You let them get away" said Naraku, "yes, because I could not kill them" said Janiece. Naraku holds out his hand while a violet ball starts to form in it. Janiece says "what is that?" suddenly she falls to the floor on one knee, grabbing her chest in unbearable pain. Naraku smirks " remember this I hold your very life in my hands, so either you obey me or die".

Her eyes widened in disbelief she was trapped such as Kagura had been before her. "You are pure evil, Naraku!" said Janiece, Naraku disappears into the darkness.

With Kagome...

As Kagome traveled back through the well, she found Sota and Grandpa awaiting her. Once in her time era she was drenched in holy water. "What is this stuff, smells like sake'". Sota said " hey gramps look it's Kagome, your spell did work". Granpa replied "you see it's never too late for you to shave your head and start practicing" Sota cried "shave my head, no way!"

While they continued their little squarrel, they complete forgot about Kagome, "hey I'm still down here ya know!" yelled Kagome. The next day trouble arose, while Sota played around the old shrine he kicked his ball into the shrine. It accidentlly knocked an old jar over ceiling an ancient demon inside of it. Sota entered the old shrine looking for his ball. "Oh no if gramps finds something broken in here he's going to freak."

Suddenly a bright light burst from the glass cube ornament that was in the old jar. A black snake demon emerged, after the light dispersed. Sota ran outside of the shrine, while the demon expanded in size destroying the whole shrine. Sota ran to get away from the terrifying demon. "Kagome!" said Sota but he tripped on a rock and landed right in front of the tree of ages.

The demon charged towards Sota, but right before it reached him the tree of ages put up a barrier protecting Sota. "Uh?, what just happened" said Sota, Kagome yelled "Sota are you okay". "Sis, I'm fine" Sota replied Kagome ran infront of Sota blocking the snake demon from seeing him. Kagome pulled out an arrow, but the demon was so swift in it's movement she couldn't get a good shot at it.

Kagome thought _'the demon has a sacred jewel in it's forehead'_ suddenly the demon wrapped itself around kagome squeazing her tightly. Kagome was grasping for air, Sota sat helplessly watching. Then the power from the tree of ages transferred into Kagome, giving her exponential strength. A purple flow of energy surrounded Kagome releasing her from the snakes grasp. Saving her from near death. Sota said "Kagome" "Sota stay back" Kagome replied.

she pulled out a single arrow and sent it straight towards the snake demon. In one shot the purple energy overwhelmed the demon diminshing it in a huge blast of energy. As the sacred jewel shard fell from the sky Kagome caught it in her hands. She ran back to the well only to discover that she could not go back, it was being blocked by a miasma.

Kagome closed the door of the shrine, then she shot an arrow straight down the well. On the other side Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha stood there waiting Kagome's arrival, but they were welcomed by one of her arrows. they all were sent flying a few feet, while Kagome climbed out of the now brokened well. "Oops, sorry guys" said Kagome, "no problem" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I got it" said Kagome as she held the jewel shard in front of her. Something puzzled Inuyasha, it was Kagome something happened to her. He thought _'normally she smells nice but now...'_

* * *

Author's note: This story is about to wrap up shortly so just hang in there. I hope you liked this one! 


End file.
